Just Assume it's Spencer
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Series of Spencer-centric oneshot drabbles taken from Tumblr prompts that didn't make the cut for independent stories. My cutting room floor of work if you will.
1. Whispering Sweet Nothings

Wisps of brown hair were spread against Toby's pillow. Spencer lay curled into his side, covered only with a thin, black sheet from the bedspread she had bought for his bedroom after he moved into the loft.

Curling his arm tighter around his girlfriend, Toby breathed in her scent as he stroked her hair.

Spencer shifted closer to his and looked up to his face with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Toby shrugged. "Just you. About how much I missed you, mostly."

Her smile widening, Spencer leaned up and kissed him chastely.

"I missed you, too. You know, now that you're back, Hanna keeps pestering me for a double date. Apparently she thinks the stupid, over protective drive that you and Caleb share will spark a friendship."

Laughing, Toby shook his head.

"Only you girls, who have done everything and anything under the sun to protect everyone _else _from A, would think _we're _overprotective for actually worrying about you."

Spencer just smiled. He was right and they both knew it, but that didn't mean she'd ever admit it.

Reaching for the brunette's hand, Toby curled his fingers through hers and felt her remnants of a shiver run down her spine. Best to tread lightly when it came to touching. Neither of them had the energy for any more of **that **tonight.

Tonight had been nice. They'd just relaxed in his loft, taking their mind's off of A's latest scheme. They ordered in and watched a movie before moving onto... Extracurricular activities. It was great to spend the night together, just _being _together. It felt like they never got to do that anymore.

Spencer was always chasing down another lead, asking more questions. Though, there were strength in numbers and that was something the girls finally had on their side. Eventually, they **would **figure it out.

Another shift in the bed reminded Toby of where he was and who he was with and he was able to stop himself from allowing his thoughts to travel down that road.

Not tonight. Tonight was his and Spencer's.

"I know what you're thinking about," Spencer murmured.

Pulling the sheet closer to herself, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his mouth and smiled wryly.

"Stop. Don't think about all the bad stuff, right now. I'm here, we're together, and there's nothing A can do about that anymore. So, stop worrying for a little bit and focus on something else."

"Like what?" The carpenter whispered back.

Spencer smirked slightly.

"Like... Me. In your bed. With nothing under this sheet. Or about how amazing I think you are. In so many, _many _ways."

Toby chuckled and allowed his girlfriend to push him back and climb onto him, straddling his hips.

Spencer's features softened as she gave Toby one last thing to think about.

"And how much I love you."

Leaning down to give him yet another soft kiss, the brunette smiled and felt her boyfriend pull her torso down to align with his as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I love you so much more."

Spencer giggled and shook her head. "Impossible."

_Why the hell aren't we touching her?!_

Toby almost let out a sigh. Inner Selfishness **would **make an appearance specifically to ruin the tender moment he was sharing with his girlfriend.

Seemed like Is (as he had unaffectionately dubbed that little part of his brain that wanted what he wanted and wanted it now) needed to be reminded that he was, in fact, touching Spencer.

_That's not what I meant..._

Is needed to shut the hell up.

_Have some fun for once and I will._

Spencer shrieked as she suddenly found herself on her back with Toby's lips on her.

If making love to Spencer Hastings was what it would take to shut Is up, then Toby had no choice but to make that sacrifice.


	2. Clutching a Teddy Bear

_**Tissue warning**_

* * *

What is one supposed to do when the worst thing happens? Especially when they're not the only one affected by it. No answer? Yeah, Toby didn't have one, either. All he could tell you was that in the span of four little months, his entire life changed. Only to change back.

**One:**

It all started with a missed period. Toby and Spencer were immediately worried. Spencer never missed a period and it didn't take an IQ as high as Spencer's to know what that was indicative of.

Toby had rushed to the drug store and wasn't allowed to come home until he had at least three pregnancy tests. He brought back eight.

All eight were positive.

A doctor visit two days later confirmed what the couple already knew. Becoming parents at nineteen and twenty certainly wasn't part of the plan, but there wasn't much to do about that now.

Toby and Spencer didn't even consider abortion. They were both Pro Choice – When the choice wasn't theirs. Adoption was thought over and researched as carefully as a Hastings can be, but when the two stopped and actually became honest with one another, they realized neither of them could live with giving their baby away. Which only left one option.

The Hastings' weren't exactly thrilled, but they reacted much better than Spencer had expected. The day after the big announcement, Veronica bought a teddy bear and a green baby blanket.

**Two:**

The girls were happy if Spencer was. Hanna went a little crazy with the baby clothes. Spencer had to remind her they had seven months for that. Emily was calling dibs on Godmother and agreed that Hanna and Aria could duke it out for Baby #2.

Jason punched Toby in the gut before promptly hugging his little sister and offering his congratulations.

Spencer and Toby hadn't even considered telling his family. Why did they need to know if they weren't going to be in the baby's life?

**Three:**

Spencer adored the wall of pamphlets at her doctor's office. Apparently cord blood banking was important to know about these days.

Toby bought a baby name book that was already seeing it's fair share of mileage. They couldn't imagine what the binding would look like by the time Spencer actually delivered.

They still weren't sure if they wanted to know the sex. Everyone had different opinions about keeping it a surprise or not, but ultimately it was Spencer and Toby's decision.

They still had a bit of time before they would be able to tell or not, anyway. They'd figure it out.

**Four:**

Spencer finally began to show around her sixteenth week. Just a small bump above her waistline that you probably couldn't even see if you weren't looking for it. The Dr. Renner said it was common for pregnant women not to begin to show too much for the first few months and not too worry about not gaining too much weight. Spencer would probably blow up toward the end of her second trimester.

Spencer's blood pressure was low, the baby's heartbeat was strong and steady and everything was going as it should be.

Were it a movie and not a living nightmare Toby was experiencing, the cynic in him might have appreciated the irony. Just eight hours after Dr. Renner told them everything was going normally with a smile on her face, Spencer woke Toby up in a panic.

She was bleeding.

The drive to the ER had never seemed longer.

Neither Toby nor Spencer were surprised when the ER doctor told them the baby was gone. Spencer hadn't done anything wrong, he'd assured them, sometimes, these things just happened. Not being surprised didn't make it hurt less, unfortunately.

Spencer cried while the doctor and Toby comforted her.

Her bump wouldn't get bigger, it would be gone soon and there would be no baby to show for it. They weren't going to find out the gender and argue over names or feel kicks. Toby tried to reinforce what the doctor had told them.

It wasn't Spencer's fault. Knowing it was no one's fault didn't stop Spencer from blaming herself, anyway.

**Five:**

The bump was gone and the clothes packed away in a box in the attic. Spencer wasn't ready to pack up the one and only sonogram, yet, though.

Or the teddy bear her mom had bought a now non-existent grandchild. Spencer would fall asleep clutching it now.

Toby had taken it upon himself to be the one to make the phone calls. It wasn't fun telling Dr. Renner to cancel the next appointment. She'd made some good suggestions about what she told her other patients going through it, though.

Spencer didn't see Dr. Renner, anymore. Now she saw Dr. Clyde. He was a psychiatrist that Dr. Renner suggested. He specialized in all kinds of loss and everyone held out hope that eventually he would be able to get Spencer to cope since no one else was getting through to her.

**Six:**

Dr. Clyde was a good doctor. Spencer smiled a little more.

She didn't sleep with the teddy bear anymore, but it stayed on the bed. Toby had a feeling that wouldn't change anytime soon, but he liked it there.


End file.
